


Get Your Claws In

by FiKate



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Female Friendship, Prompt Fic, Women Being Awesome, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://marvelousladies.livejournal.com/3502.html">Marvelous Ladies July Drabble Tag Challenge</a> for the prompt <a href="http://marvelousladies.livejournal.com/3502.html?thread=3502#t3502">Any: Whatever you choose, however many roads you travel, I hope that you choose not to be a lady. I hope you will find some way to break the rules and make a little trouble out there. And I also hope that you will choose to make some of that trouble on behalf of women.</a> When I read this prompt I immediately thought of Peggy and this story is about her history and how she sees some of herself in a glimpse of Natasha.</p>
<p>There's a brief mention of Peggy and Steve but the focus is on Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Claws In

She was old, Peggy hated being old, because she couldn't move fast as she had to. Her life had been a series of being there at the right moment doing the right or the wrong thing, but there and visible.

When the War started, she'd signed up as quick as she could, because the smart people, the ones who changed the world were involved. At first they'd had her working at Bletchley Park, another smart young woman doing her part to make sense of the codes. Yet she caught the eye of her superiors by always doing more that had to be done and one day, she was in the right place in the right time and was sent over to America.

Erksine liked her and trusted her, Stark was full of ideas and always flirting but the three of them were getting done what had to be done. When Steve was performing overseas, she had known what he needed to hear and he'd done what he had to do to become who he could be. Though she couldn't be there when he needed her, that was the worst miss of her life.

As the years went by, they pulled her back from the front line and she fought to stay out as long as she could. She was good at moving and making things happen, sitting in a desk and waiting made her tired. Every Saturday, she'd have tea with the Old Biddies of Intelligence as they called themselves to share gossip and talk of who was making noise.

When she was seventy, they made her retire and gave her a plaque that she stuffed in a drawer. She had no need of a reminder that she wasn't working anymore and put her energy into projects, some of the projects were people.

When Natasha was brought in, one of the Old Biddies told her and Peggy came in. No one questioned her when she appeared though it took a few pushes to get through to see Natasha. When she walked down the hall, Clint saw her and stood saying, "Ma'am. I'll go get you some tea."

She nodded to him and looked at the young woman and her mask, then leaned down to say, "Get your claws right back in us as well. Be where you choose to be."

Natasha's eyes widened, but she didn't respond as Clint returned with the tea and Peggy smiled at him. She'd recognized some of herself in that caged young woman, Natasha would decide her path.


End file.
